LA MANSION NEGRA
by karychela
Summary: Una mansión con 3 hectáreas de vegetación, más de 100 habitaciones, 3 piscinas, un bosque encantado, dos salas de cines y un espíritu que tiene todas las ganas de comerse enteros a sus visitantes... eso es diversión y confort para Barrik que invito al equipo avatar y a Iroh… y ahora sus minis-vacaciones serán carrera contra el tiempo para salir vivos. Para la semana KORROH


Saludos a todos este es un fanfic para esta semana de KORROH! Primero los agradecimientos por la maravillosa iniciativa de KAKATSUSHI si no fuera por ella nada de esto estaría escrito… GRAAAACIAAAAS. La trama de esta historia es suspenso, sobrenatural y una pizca buena de terror, espero que se de su agrado. Me muero de ganas por el tercer libro y sus capítulos faltantes y espero que haya algo de Korroh. Un abrazo fuerte a tod s nos vemos en otra historia

/***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**La mansión negra**_

En medio de una colina dos movilidades se movían a toda velocidad

.-por fin llegamos.- Bolin bajo dando un salto fuera del primer satomovil, miro atentamente la gran mansión que se estaba delante de él.-es grande.- dijo en voz baja.

.-me parece que fueron días.-respondió una voz molesta detrás de él que lo saco de sus pensamientos

.-si yo también tengo las piernas adormecidas pero la llegamos.- Asami salió con la ayuda de Mako.-sería bueno que nos diéramos una vuelta por la piscina.- ella se aproximó a su novio para darle un tierno beso.

.-Es una excelente idea.- respondió el maestro fuego sonriendo, por su parte Bolin se dio la vuelta para asquear un momento, todo el laaargo viaje se la paso viendo y oyendo los mimos de la pareja tanto fue su aburrimiento que en un intento patético de cambiar el rumbo de una de sus conversaciones comenzó a jugar adivinanzas y… algo llamo su atención, alguien paso por una ventana en el segundo piso, Bolin miro atentamente esa ventana que ahora estaba vacía pero juraría que una persona muy alta o algo estaba ahí hace momentos quizás…

.-Bolin!-salto sobresaltado ante el llamado de su hermano.

.-Ahh perdón Mako que decías?-se dio la vuelta y su hermano le aventó una maleta.-Oye!

.-Jjajajajj ayuda flojo son muchas.- Mako estaba cargando una maletas junto al anciano mayordomo de Asami

.-Bolin que mirabas?- Asami comenzó a mirar con intriga el mismo lugar que antes el maestro tierra estaba observando.

.-vi a alguien alto.-respondió con preocupación.

.-no será Barrik.- le cuestiono la chica.

.-Barrik no es alto.-Dijo Mako en tono de burla.- pero… a lo mejor fue…-miro a su hermano.- un fantasma.-dijo lo último con un tono tétrico.

.-ahhhhhh…

.-Mako no asustes a tu hermano.-le reclamo la pelinegra.-de seguro es el personal de Barrik solo eso.

.-jajajjajaj si debe ser…-Mako desvió su mirada a su hermano.- ya deja de apretarme solo bromeaba….-se oyó un bocinazo y detrás de ellos otro satomovil se estaciono el chofer bajo inmediatamente y abrió la puerta trasera de donde salió Iroh y este tendió su mano para ayudar Korra a bajar ambos reían.

.-KORRA!.-soltando a su hermano Bolin fue a prenderse de la peli-café que ahora miraba extrañada a su amigo-

.-Que paso Bolin?- le dijo pacientemente.

.-no pasó nada.-le respondió Mako cortando con su hermano.-solo miro a una persona sospechosa en la ventana de allá eso es todo.

.-Una persona sospechosa?-reclamo Iroh mirando con atención esa ventana y los alrededores.

.-no era eso.-dijo Bolin molesto.-vi una sombra siniestra en la venta de ese piso.-señalo la bendita ventana.- y si es un espíritu maligno Korra?

.-UN ESPÍRITU?.-alguien grito detrás de todos.

.-Tranquilo Lee yo te cuido amigo.- le respondió Shi uno de los chambelanes de Iroh.

.-Tranquilos todos.-Korra levanto ambas manos.- están conmigo yo me hago cargo de los espíritus malos.- y eso calmo a los maestros.

.- de seguro fue uno de los mayordomos de Barrik.-afirmo Asami abrazando a Mako.

.-Que raro que no vengan a recibirnos.-dijo Iroh.-será que no nos vieron.- miro con atención la mansión y luego vio una casa aparte.

.-esa es la casa de mayordomos Lord Iroh.-afirmo el mayordomo de Asami al notar el interés del maestro fuego.- tengo entendido que los palaciegos en la nación del fuego también comparte la casa con sus señores pero aquí está… de moda separar ambas partes, una forma de privacidad y comodidad para ambos mi lord.- miro a la pelinegra.- señorita Asami que tal si ahora ingresan a la mansión del señor Barrik, nosotros llevaremos sus pertenencias al recibidor de seguro ahí alguien se dignara ayudarnos.

.-ohhh está seguro Kuro… no es muy pesado para ti?- le respondió preocupada.

.-No se preocupe señorita Sato nosotros le ayudaremos.-Respondió alegre Shi levantando una maleta y miro a Iroh.- señor será mejor ingresar y desayunar, nosotros nos encargamos.- ambos chambelanes cargaron todo y se fueron rumbo al primer piso junto a Kuro.

.-perfecto era hora de comer estando cómodo.-Mako sonrió contento ante la idea de por fin estar sentado en una mesa cómodo y sin ningún movimiento.

.-vamos al comedor?-dijo Asami dedicando una sonrisa a los demás.

.-yo prefiero quedarme aquí.-dijo Bolin huidizo.

.-ohh Bolin.- suspiró Mako.

.-Korra que tal si damos una vuelta junto con Bolin.-le dijo Iroh un tanto resignado él quería ir a pasear pero solo con el avatar, pero dadas las circunstancias Iroh llego a la conclusión que el humor del maestro tierra podría afectar sus futuros planes y era algo que no podía permitirlo.

.-es una gran idea.-Korra sonrió a Iroh.- Bolin te animas?- este movió la cabeza afirmando y se fue directo a un sendero que estaba la izquierda de la mansión.

.-Me daría el honor de escoltarla señorita.-Iroh le tendió su brazo a Korra de forma caballerosa, ella lanzo una risita.

.-el honor es mío caballero.-y tomo su brazo

.-Nos vemos más tarde.-dijo Mako un tanto molesto ante ese comportamiento que tenía últimamente el general Iroh cerca de Korra pero Asami tomo su mano y entraron a la mansión.

Los tres maestro paseaban por los jardines que eran enormes pero lo que más llamo la atención fue un pequeño bosquecillo que estaba cerca de una fuente toda el área estaba descuidada, el trio estaba al borde de aquel bosquecillo cuando de la nada le cayó en plena cabeza un libro a Korra.

.-Auuhhh.-se quejó mientras frotaba el área afectada y Bolin recogía el libro

.-de donde vino eso?.-exigió molesto Iroh, miro alrededor pero no había nadie que pudiera lanzar algo, nadie.

.-es un diario… que hace esto aquí?-pregunto Bolin a los otros dos maestros pero antes que pudieran responderle algo azul salió a toda velocidad del bosque haciendo que los tres maestro se lanzaran varios pasos atrás, Korra miro con atención y vio a un espíritu azul que parecía algún tipo de perro alado.

.-Tranquilos es uno bueno.- afirmo Korra evitando que ambos chicos lanzaran un ataque al agazapado perro.

.-el lanzo el libro… fue grosero.- dijo Iroh bajando el puño y acercándose al espíritu pero Korra lo paro.

.-seguro que es bueno?- pregunto dudoso Bolin que seguía en la misma posición de combate.

.-si es bueno…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia el espíritu.-tranquilo no te haremos daño.- el perro seguía en la misma posición Korra se agacho.-… dime te perdiste? te podemos ayudar, sabes soy el avatar.- parece que el nombre surgió efecto porque el espíritu miro a Korra atentamente con sus ojos negros y grandes un pensamiento le llego a Korra y el espíritu partió dando un gran salto al cielo y voló lejos.

.-y ahí está resuelto el misterio.-afirmo Iroh mirando a Bolin.- eso seguramente fue lo que viste y lanzo este libro.

.-jajajjaj tienes razón.-Bolin sonrío por primera vez en todo el paseo.-mi hermano va molestarme me siento tonto.

.-no digas eso cualquiera se asusta de los desconocido pero lo que importa es no dejarse vencer por los temores.-Iroh le dio una palmada a Bolin en señal de su apoyo.-mejor volvamos, de seguro el personal de Barrik ya debe estar esperando que desayunemos.

.-Si esta caminata me abrió el apetito.- Bolin se direcciono a la mansión dejando solos a Iroh y Korra que seguía de cuclillas, viendo la oportunidad de poder entablar la charla que tenía preparada desde hace días Iroh se acercó decidido a Korra.

.-Korra hay algo que quiero decirte…-miro al cielo y vio que una tormenta se aproximaba.- Korra…

.-el espíritu me dijo algo.- le dijo en voz baja mientras se paraba de golpe sin quitar la vista por donde el espíritu se había marchado.

.-que te dijo?- Iroh se puso a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro, Korra lo miro sombríamente y respondió:

.-que me dijo que huyera.- una brisa fría y húmeda soplo con fuerza dejando a los maestros callados.

Bolin ingreso a la mansión, no había nadie que lo recibiera, dejo el diario en una mesita de por ahí y por mucho que miraba el bonito recibidor no deja que inquietarle la atmosfera que se respiraba ahí.

.-es solo tu imaginación Bolin.-se repitió a si mismo recordando las palabras de Iroh.- no hay nada siniestro en esta casa solo estamos nosotros y Barrik.-comenzó a caminar confiadamente.- que nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana en este lugar en medio de la nada.-solo ellos pensó.- y sin ninguna forma de comunicación…si.-miro las escaleras con mayor inquietud.- en medio de la nada como una historia de terror, solos….- algo se movió en las escaleras ahora si está seguro comenzó a retroceder sentía que algo lo miraba, algo invisible y para empeorar la situación comenzó a llover a cantaros, el ruido de las ramas chocando contra la ventana y el tic-tac de ese gran reloj de arena que no lo dejaba pensar solo oía los latidos de su corazón a toda velocidad, para agravar esos latidos escucho un respiro pesado que lo inmovilizo se oía más fuerte por detrás de su oreja derecha venia por las escaleras algo se arrastraba algo iba hacia el algo…

.-Bolin!-

.-WUUUAAAAAAA!-lanzo la tierra más cercana de una maceta que dio directo a la cara de su hermano.

.-Bolin estas bien?-por la puerta de la izquierda apareció Asami que lo miraba muy preocupada.

.-ahhh chicos había algo en las escaleras.-afirmo Bolin temblando se apegó a los enamorados.

.-Donde esta Korra y el general Iroh?- reclamo Mako mirando el recibidor.

.-están viniendo… en serio chicos creo que mejor nos vamos digámosle a Barrik que pasemos en otro lugar esta visita me…

.-NO ESTA!- replico Mako bruscamente.-nadie… hay señas de que llegaron pero no encontramos nada es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.-por primera vez Mako se mostró preocupado.

.-Como?.- miro a los dos novios con horror.-Ohh por los espíritus es como las historias de terror los invitados desaparecen y ahora los héroes tienen que sufrir por lo mismo.

.-basta Bolin nadie más va desaparecer…- le respondió Mako revisando las escaleras.- me atrevo a decir que debe ser una broma de Barrik…- miro a su hermano tratando de calmarlo.- Barrik está loco estas bromas no son buenas.

.-Pero había algo… invisible me sentí en amenaza , podía oír su respiración.-dijo mirando a todos lados.- que no se dan cuenta estamos en peligro.

.-Mako….- Asami tomo la mano de su novio claramente asustada.

.-Nadie está en peligro!- le reclamo pero antes de que Bolin pudiera repelar su argumento volaron la puerta detrás de él.

.-NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ AHORA.-Korra ingreso completamente mojada seguida por Iroh que además tenía las botas llenas de barro. La tormenta fuera era tan fuerte que parecía que había anochecido de golpe.

.-Korra que paso.-dijo Asami adelantándose a su enamorado que miraba la escena boqui abierta.

.-les contaremos después pero nos vamos ahora, alisten sus pertenencias.- apoyo Iroh.- donde están los demás?

.-No hay nadie en esta mansión.-afirmo Mako mientras revisa otra vez las escaleras.-Asami y yo entramos al comedor donde encontramos todo listo para tomar el desayuno pero no había meseros ni cocineros existe señas de que la cocina estaba plagada de ellos, en el piso de arriba encontramos las maletas de Barrik esparcidas y algunas abiertas, las habitaciones completamente vacías y también hay indicios que hubo confrontaciones; cortinas quemadas, alfombras mojadas, objetos rotos, tierra… llegue a la conclusión que Barrik y sus empleados fueron atacados y secuestros por una banda de criminales profesionales pero…- miro a su hermano con preocupación.

.-pero que oficial Mako?-insistió Iroh.

.-Bolin insiste que sintió algo invisible en estas escaleras.-señalo las gradas debajo de él.- así que en base a esta nueva evidencia puedo deducir que el desgraciado de Barrik nos está jugando una mala broma.

.-NO MAKO EN SERIO HABÍA ALGO…-el maestro tierra tomo de los brazos a su hermano para sacudirlo, se dio la vuelta para mirar a los demás amigos.- ALGO MALIGNO.-Bolin puso sus manos en la cara

.-Bolin tiene razón…-Korra que hasta ese momento se había quedado callada miraba el lugar con recelo.-puedo sentir una presencia oscura… una como Vaatu.-dijo el nombre con rabia.

.-Nos encontramos con un espíritu.-aclaro Iroh.- este le dijo a Korra que huyera de esta mansión, no es seguro estar aquí.

.-Entonces vamos por Kuro y los chicos, vendremos con refuerzos.-concluyo Asami mientras salía a toda velocidad de la mansión directo a la casa de mayordomos seguida por el grupo de amigos, la lluvia era tan fuerte que parecía que los jardines eran pequeños pantanos Bolin tuvo que utilizar su tierra control para crear un sendero por donde todos pasaron, la casa de mayordomos era una construcción relativamente grande dos pisos con una capacidad de hospedar alrededor de 20 personas en habitaciones triples y dobles. Mientras avanzaban la inquietante sensación de ser observados los perseguía cuando se encontraban a tan solo unos cuantos metros de una de las habitaciones salió una ráfaga de fuego.

.-díganme que como tradición los de la nación del fuego les gusta quemar sus habitaciones.- grito Mako acelerando el paso.

.-Si Shi fuera maestro-fuego te diría que sí! pero Lee no es un piro maniático.- Iroh dio un salto al aire y con gran agilidad se sostuvo de adorno de la construcción se apoyó con sus pies mientras tomaba impulso dio una vuelta invertida y termino en la ventana por donde había salido la ráfaga de fuego.

.-Espera Iroh no vayas solo!- le grito Korra espantada viendo que Iroh se perdía de su vista, estaba por seguirle pero del piso de abajo salió una silla volando la ventana más grande de ese lado que dio por poco a Bolin y Asami pero Mako fue rápido y carbonizo en el aire al objeto , Korra escucho un juramento y un grito ella se direcciono a ese lado mientras Bolin se elevaba con tierra-control, cuando ella ingreso todo estaba desordenado y lleno de cuchillas clavadas en las paredes y algunos objeto.

.-Me llevan!-gritaron en un pasillo a su derecha, Korra corrió hasta el lugar pero vio que había una mancha negra que cubría las paredes y el piso tan oscura que resaltaba a simple vista y en el medio de toda esa mancha una brazo siendo succionado, trato de tomar la mano del desafortunado pero apareció un látigo negro que la hizo volar lejos.

.-Que rayos pasa en este lugar!.-Grito Mako en la puerta cuando vio que una mancha negra pasaba a su lado directo a la mansión, estaba por lanzar un puño cuando algo impacto contra él.

.-KORRA!.-grito Iroh desde el segundo piso junto con Bolin ,Mako vio a la peli-café inconsciente encima de él.

.-Korra! Reacciona.-dijo asustado y le tomo el pulso.

.-Esta muy mal?- Asami completamente pasmada se arrodillo a lado de su novio y amiga para poder sentar a Korra que estaba reaccionando lentamente.-Que paso Korra?

.-Donde están los demás Iroh?.-le pregunto Mako al recién llegado mientras se ponía de pie alerta y trataba de ubicar esa mancha.

.-No hay nadie.- le respondió el otro maestro fuego pasmado e inmediatamente se arrodillo para ayudar a Korra.

.-eso es imposible.- declaro Mako mirando la casa en un intento de ubicar algún indicio adicional.

.-No miente hermano he rastreado toda la casa y no hay nadie aparte de nosotros.-Bolin estaba a lado de Asami y tan o más asustando que ella.

.-se lo llevaron…-dijo Korra débilmente.

.-que? A quien se lo llevaron?- pregunto Iroh frunciendo el ceño.

.-a uno de tus chambelanes que tenía las cuchillas, trate de alcanzarlo pero las sombras me lo impidieron.-dijo ella mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

.-las sombras?.-dijeron Asami y Bolin al unísono.

.-tienen que irse ahora.-con la ayuda de Iroh se puso de pie.- yo me hare cargo encontrare a Barrik y los demás.-afirmo lo último completamente seria.

.-Va enserio?.-le dijo Mako escéptico.

.- apenas te pones de pie.- le dijo Bolin

.-Korra, Kuro es mi responsabilidad no pienso dejarlo atrás.- afirmo la pelinegra.

.-En una situación similar la retirada seria la opción más recomendable.- afirmo Iroh tocándose el mentón y Korra sonrió ante sus palabras ella decidió agradecerle de alguna forma.-pero me es imposible dejarte a ti sola, si te quedas para salvar la vida de los desaparecidos lo haremos juntos, yo me quedo.- afirmo con decisión y Korra ya no sonrió.

.-TIENEN QUE IRSE ES PELIGROSO.-Korra sintió pánico ante la posibilidad que alguien más pudiera terminar como Jinora, casi pierde su espíritu y ahora no había Tenzin que la apoyara y su vínculo estaba roto, no podía permitir que se quedaran.-POR FAVOR PIDAN REFUERZOS YO ME LAS ARREGLARE AQUÍ.

.-Me niego.-afirmo Iroh negó con la cabeza

.-Si te quedas nosotros igual.-afirmo Bolin cruzando sus brazos y mirando a su hermano buscando apoyo.

.-así es Korra nos quedamos.-dijo Mako abrazando a Asami.

.-ya lo dije no abandonare a nadie Korra.-Asami le dedico una sonrisa.

.-PERO….- una explosión interrumpió la objeción de Korra, todo el grupo salto y vio las llamas que iluminaban una de las ventanas.

.-Oh por los espíritus díganme que no eran nuestros sato móviles.-dijo Bolin completamente horrorizado.

.- si… si lo son.-dijo Mako que estaba ahora pegado a la ventana mirando el patio y la mansión.- no hay forma de salir…

.-bueno ahora no podemos irnos Korra.-le dijo Iroh.-vamos a encontrar una salida juntos

.-ese es Kuro!- dijo Mako emocionado.- Y va corriendo directo a la mansión.-agrego no tan feliz.-… seguido por una mancha?-afirmo con una mueca.

.-rápido tenemos que ayudarlo o será atrapado.- dijo Korra parándose de golpe. Al salir notaron que ahora la lluvia venia acompañada de un fuerte viento, Bolin se vio obligado a crear un sendero para que todos pasaran sin dificultad, rodearon los satos móviles chamuscados y entraron de golpe en el recibidor.

.-Genial… ahora este lugar se ve mucho más tétrico… soy yo o puedo ver mi aliento.-dijo sorprendido Bolin.

.-este lugar es un refrigerador.-se quejó Mako pasando un brazo por Asami.

.-donde estas Kuro?-grito la pelinegra con fuerza.

.- dividámonos para encontrarlo.-sugirió Mako

.-No! .- aulló Korra.

.-tranquila no nos separaremos.-Le dijo Iroh y miro a todos.- sigamos una misma ruta y rápido comencemos con el primer piso y…..

.-AAAYUUUDAAAAAAAA.-el grito vino del segundo piso.

.-Kuro ya vamos!- Asami se soltó de Mako y subía rápidamente las escaleras.

.-No! … Asami no vayas sola.- Mako le siguió instantáneamente.

.-no los pierdan de vista.- dijo Korra siguiendo a sus amigos, pero todo era completamente oscuro nadie se había tomado la molestia de abrir alguna de las cortinas, solo escuchaban las pisadas y la bendita lluvia que azotaba la mansión con fuerza y sin tregua.

.-Mako! Asami! Dónde están?... ahuuu.- Dijo Bolin al mismo tiempo que se oía el crujido de un mueble.- no puedo ver….- y Iroh creó una flama en su mano.-oh eso ayuda gracias Iroh.

.- dadme paso voy a prender todas esa lámparas.- extendió sus manos lanzado minis llamas que prendían todas la velas decorativas e iluminaba un poco más el pasillo.

.-dónde están?- dijo Korra ahora alarmada.

.- Mako! Asami! Dónde están?...- volvió a gritar Bolin.

.-no pueden haberse perdido, estaban muy cerca de nosotros.- Iroh miraba el pasillo y las puertas todas cerradas.

.-esto no me gusta…- Bolin avanzo unos pasos.

.-Bolin no te alejes.-le advirtió Korra mientras Iroh abría la primera puerta.-vamos a…

.-BOOOLIIINNN.-ese era Mako.

.-allá voy hermano!- Bolin se lanzó a toda velocidad rumbo al ruido. Dio la vuelta y entro a una habitación pero todo el decorado era ahora negro…

.-que es…

.-Bolin!.-a un costado de esa habitación estaba Mako o parte de el de las cintura hacia abajo no había nada de él y fuertemente agarraba dos par de manos que por la pintada de uñas eran de Asami comida por la misma mancha.

.-Mako….-abrumado por la situación Bolin en un impulso trato de saltar encima de él pero Korra lo agarro fuertemente.

.-espera!- le dijo y Iroh comenzó a quemar los alrededores de Mako pero salió un látigo del piso dio directo en la cara de Iroh haciéndolo volar varios metros atrás.- Iroh!.-Grito Korra que trato de acercase al maestro fuego pero el mismo látigo agarro firmemente su pie y la de Bolin , lanzo una llama pero no logro conseguir que los soltara.

.-Váyanse!.-ya solo quedaba la cabeza de Mako que los miraba con terror.

.-Hermano no! .-Bolin que se liberó de Korra se lanzó lo más cerca de Mako y tomo fuertemente la cabeza y jalaba de ella mientras poco a poco sus rodillas iban desapareciendo en esa mancha.

.-Déjalo Bolin… te llevara a ti más!- le dijo desesperado pero claramente Bolin no le hacía caso así que luego lo vio molesto.- huye si no te voy a mahhh…- ya solo quedaba la mitad de la cabeza y Mako miraba furioso a Bolin.

.-Bolin Mako!- Korra luchaba por soltarse pero sus intentos eran en vanos y para empeorar la situación más látigos salieron de las sombras rodeando el cuerpo de Bolin y ella trato de acercase.

.-Atrás.- Iroh creo un fino relámpago azul y dio encima de los látigos que rodeaban a Korra estas se estremecieron y desaparecieron, rápidamente Iroh tomo a la peli-café y la puso segura a su lado, hizo los movimientos para crear un relámpago pero la mancha se abrió como un capullo que rodeo la casi desaparecida cabeza de Mako y a Bolin, el relámpago impacto directo a la pared del a sombra haciendo que se debilitara pero no fue suficiente.

.-Iroh llévatela!.-grito Bolin.- estaremos bien!

.-No Bolin!-le dijo Korra ahora detenida por Iroh.

.-tranquila ya encontraras la forma de ayudarnos… así que vayan estaremos bien.-Bolin miro a Korra que estaba por llorar y en un último intento de animarla le sonrió.- enserio Korra vamos a salir de esta…- fueron palabras tiernas y el capullo se cerró tragándose a Bolin.

.-NOOOOOO.

.-Lo siento… tenemos que irnos.-Iroh la tomo de la cintura y la saco de esa habitación.

Solo se escuchaba los pasos frenéticos de ambos mientras Korra miraba su aliento en el aire.

.-Por aquí Korra.-la mano de su acompañante la jalo a una habitación.

.-Tenemos que pensar en una estrategia.-le dijo mientras aseguraba el cerrojo.

.-Iroh perdóname si tan solo…

.-Deja de disculparte, se cortó el vínculo con tus vidas pasadas así que no puedes esperar saber todo sobre los espíritus, pensemos en una estrategia.

.-Pero Bolin y los chicos….-una lagrimas surcaban sus ojos, Iroh la tomo de los brazos

.-Korra nos advertiste pero no te hicimos caso, si alguien tiene la culpa es el dueño de esta mansión por no comentarnos que pasaba en este lugar.-afirmo el pelinegro mientras miraba el lugar con furia, Korra escuchó atentamente la palabras y no dudo en abrazar al pelinegro con fuerza mientras sonreía.-ánimos tienes mi apoyo.

.-Gracias… prometo que encontrare la forma de solucionar esto.-ella se limpió los ojos.

.-Lo encontraremos juntos.- Iroh acaricio el cabello de la pelinegra y seria por la situación que Iroh planto un tierno beso en la frente del Avatar haciendo que ella se le cortara la respiración.- yo te protegeré Korra.- la abrazo con fuerza.-… lo prometo.- y ahí se quedaron un breve rato juntos, de alguna forma los latidos de Iroh la tranquilizaban, trato de analizar la situación y le vino a la memoria el rostro de Tenzin:

.-"_Korra recuerda que ahora que los dos mundos están juntos lo mejor es que aprendas a meditar para entender tu entorno de manera sensitiva, recuerda inhala y respira….."_

.-inhala y respira.-dijo en voz baja ella.

.-qué?.-preguntó el pelinegro un tanto preocupado.

.-tengo que meditar… tratare de contactar con algún espíritu.-afirmo mientras se separaba de Iroh.- y el mejor lugar es donde encontramos al espíritu azul.- ambos salieron a toda velocidad pasaron por el sendero directo a la fuente Iroh revisaba el área en busca de la mancha pero no había nada.

.-bien aquí es.-miro al fuente a pesar de lo deteriorado que estaba le parecía un lugar tranquilo pero triste, ella se acomodó en el piso cruzando los pies miro a Iroh.-prométeme algo.

.-qué?

.-que estarás bien.- fue una súplica.

.-los dos vamos a estar bien.-le sonrió.- déjalo en mis manos avatar Korra.-ella sonrió ante la mención y coloco ambas manos juntas sintió el vértigo de desdoblarse. Cuando su espíritu abrió sus ojos vio como de marcado estaba aquel lugar por la oscuridad…

.-piensa en algo bonito piensa en algo bonito.-se dijo ella mismo y el recuerdo del beso la hizo suspirar.

.-porque le gusta "eso" a los humanos?-dijo una voz detrás de ella, ahí estaba el mismo perro azul echado y para su alivio el bosque ahora era uno seco pero no negro.

.-soy el avatar necesito que me ayudes.-afirmo ella rápidamente.

.-no respondiste.- sus palabras eran como ecos distantes y aterciopelados.

.-ahhh.-suspiro.-porque es una señal de afecto más íntimo que un abrazo y cuando un humano recibe eso de un ser querido es como si una descarga pasara por todo tu cuerpo, es una sensación muy bella.-al terminar Korra miro al perro ahora sonreí complacido con la respuesta.- veo que eres el guardián de este bosque pero lo veo seco.

.- el bosque siempre fue así en este plano, el bosque de la serenidad así lo llamaron los antiguos.- dijo el perro alado mientras miraba el bosque detrás de él.

.-y que me dices de la mansión?

.- antes lo humanos jugaron con fuerzas peligrosas llamaron la oscuridad que los atormentaban pero nunca se los comía eso fue algo nuevo, pero todo cambio cuando Vatuu lanzo algo en ese lugar.- miro con desprecio la construcción.

.- me advertiste de este lugar pero no reaccione rápido necesito que me ayudes a salvar a mis amigos.- el perro movió la cabeza.- por favor…

.- es riesgoso pero podrías llevar esa mariposa.- señalo con la cabeza una mariposa azul.- es portadora de energía y tú que llevas en tu interior a Ravaa podrán desterrar la oscuridad… pero primero debes entran en la casa y encontrar la oscuridad viva.- al finalizar su discurso la mariposa descendió hasta donde estaba Korra.

.-gracias… si vuelvo prometo que no dejare que talen tu bosque.-le sonrió al espíritu y dio media vuelta.

Paso por el jardín, todas las rosas eran ahora un montón de ramas que parecían venas podridas negras, Korra arrugo la nariz por el olor oxidado y para su horror le pareció que uno de ellas palpitaba trato de ignorar aquello y apresuro su paso, el pequeño lago que estaba el medio que un charco llena de agua estancada lo más insólito era que parecía que había algún tipo de neblina cerca de las orillas dándole un aspecto más perturbador al ambiente.

.-que bien que Bolin no vea esto… dudo que sobreviviera.- pensó ella mientras pasaba por las gradas para subir a la mansión, los arbustos que rodean la casa estaban cubiertas de telarañas cada una y lo peor que se conectaba entre ellas como si de un extraño algodón de azúcar se tratara, la puerta de madera estaba hinchada y deforme el recibidor no era muy diferente todo esta comido por algún tipo de musgo rojo oscuro, los adornos de metal están tan oxidados que el ambiente era difícil de respirar la pintura de las paredes estaba descascarándose, Korra seguía avanzando miro al techo y de este colgaban finas yedras secas, la mansión era grande sí que decido que ahí enfrentaría al espíritu.

.-SAL ENFRÉNTATE CONMIGO.-ordeno y agudizo el oído en un intento de detectar la denomina "oscuridad" pero solo oía sus propios latidos comenzó a buscar por los alrededores pero escucho algo arrastrándose y miro las escaleras desde lo alto visualizo al oscuro ser que avanzo con tal agilidad que se lanzó encima de ella, Korra hizo un movimiento de aire control que hizo volar al espíritu unos cuantos metros y cuando ella se puso de pie lista para el combate pudo ver con detalle aquella cosa… era negra como el carbón, no tenía pies más bien su cuerpo terminaba con una cola pegajosa y gorda, tenía dos brazos largos y tan flacos que parecían que se romperían, los dedos eran cuatros y terminaban en afiladas garras y para concluir el aspecto horripilante del ser su rostro era una boca llena de dientes y lo que se supone que eran sus ojos eran dos protuberancias huecas y muy hondas.

.- ME VAS DEVOLVER A TODOS.-la respuesta de la criatura fue una risa que sonaba al rasgado del metal.-Y DESAPARECERÁS…- comenzó la batalla convoco un remolino de aire que la hizo levitar lanzo dos puños de fuego que la criatura deshizo con dos látigos que salieron de su sombra y luego desapareció para atacarla por atrás lanzándole al piso, estado Korra postrada vio que del piso salían más tentáculos cada una la iban jalando succionándola, parecía que perdía pero recordó que tenía que salvar a sus amigos, al tierno Bolin, el gruñón de Mako, a la elegante Asami, al idiota de Barrik y su personal que no tenían a culpa de estar en semejante lugar y sobre todo al querido general Iroh… le había dado un beso

.-Ah no…- se dijo así misma.- esto no terminara aquí!.-grito y lanzo dos relámpagos de las manos las ataduras desaparecieron dejándola libre y decidida a vencer a esa cosa y con tierra control hizo caer a esa horrenda criatura del techo luego la impacto contra dos paredes con unos látigos de agua, si era su turno de dar latigazos, por ultimo aprisiono a esa cosa en una esfera de aire donde se batía por salir, Korra no perdió más tiempo y saco a la mariposa de su abrigo y de su pecho salió un pequeño rayo de luz azul… Raba y con el mismo aire control paso al mariposa por la esfera esta voló y dio directo con aquel ser negro y como un fantasma se introdujo sin dificultad dentro de esa cosa. Korra observo que la criatura chillaba y comenzaba a caer en pedazos y no solo el si no la misma mansión caía, el piso se partía y todo los fragmentos se direccionaban directo al ser oscuro como si este fuera de repente un agujero negro, ella tuvo que agarrarse del piso para no ser jalada pero no funcionaba, el techo desapareció y al criatura que seguía gritando a todo pulmón comenzó a levitar y a jalar los jardines, el agarre de Korra se rompió y ella fue jalada pero antes que llegara a la altura de esa criatura el perro azul la tomo de su capucha y la llevo lejos… lo último que sintió fue un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Iroh se dio la vuelta bruscamente para ver caer a Korra al piso sin mostrar signos de vida.

.-Korra!...- la tomo entre sus brazos y puso uno de sus manos en su rostro.-Korra háblame…-suplico el mientras no apartaba su vista de ella, parecía respirar pero era muy débil y para empeorar la consternación del maestro fuego Korra estaba muy pálida y fría.

.-HEEEEY IROH…- se dio la vuelta para ver a Bolin dando brincos junto a él avanzado tomados de la mano estaban Mako y Asami completamente desubicados.- NOS SALVARON!...-estaban más cerca.-… de veras que pensamos que era el fin jajajaj… .-comenzó a buscar con la vista.- donde esta ko…..- Bolin miro la cara de Iroh que reflejaba su dolor y luego al cuerpo inerte a su lado sintió que caía a un abismo, Mako paro de golpe y abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que tenía delante de él y Asami llevo ambas manos a la boca.-Ohhh Korra no…..-Bolin se arrodillo

.-QUE DIABLOS PASO IROH?.- Mako encaro al pelinegro.

.-fue a buscarlos…- respondió Iroh con voz de muerto.

.-Entonces… Korra está?- pregunto Asami que estaba pálida y con los ojos vidriosos, Iroh fijo sus vista en ella sin saber que responder, había pulso pero no parecía estar viva era como la historias que le contaba su abuelo el alma del avatar estaba vacío y lo que temía era que su espíritu estuviera perdido, al no recibir repuesta Asami oculto su rostro en el pecho de su novio y este le abrazo mientras miraba con una gran pena al avatar por otra parte Bolin tomo la mano de Korra y la sacudió suavemente esperando recibir alguna señal de vida, no pasó nada.

.-Korra perdónanos….-Bolin hablo con coz quebrada.- debimos hacerte caso.-bajo la vista, Iroh miro al avatar aun en ese estado de completa ausencia era hermosa… tenía que haberle declarado sus sentimientos cuando tuvo su oportunidad, debía haberla besado y abrazado aunque eso significara recibir un fuerte golpe… sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho… hubiera querido ver ese rostro sereno todos los días se su vida… y bajo la vista sintiendo que sus ojos se le salían.

.-No estoy muerta chicos… .- todos se sobresaltaron mientras el avatar los observaba alegre.- solo un poco aturdida

-KORRA.-gritaron en coro.

.-estoy bien en serio.-Iroh la estaba estrujando entre sus brazos el avatar lo miro de reojo.-me aplastas ajjaajajaj.-dejo de abrazarla pero seguía manteniéndola en sus brazos.

.-no vuelvas asustarnos.-le dijo Mako.

.-y ustedes no vuelvan a ser tragados por una mancha entendido?.- afirmo arqueando una ceja mientras miraba divertida a todos.

.-si….-Bolin se secó unas lágrimas.- no volveremos a desobedecerte.

.-y yo no volveré a comprar una mansión embrujada.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

.-BARRIK…- Asami se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el excéntrico empresario genio saliendo del bosque.

.-El mismo!...Hola a todos que tal su viaje de venida?-comenzó acercarse lentamente.

.-Así que sabias que esta mansión estaba maldita…-afirmo Mako apretado los dientes.

.-si!... pero me dijeron que solo se movían las cosas, se oían voces y a veces.- Barrik se apoyó en el hombro de Mako.- si tenías suerte podías ver pasar una sombra negra en el recibidor….- termino sonriendo.-… pero nadie me dijo que podía ser comido por una mancha!- exclamo molesto teatralmente.

.-si eso no aparece en los contratos.-afirmo Asami fastidiada.

.-tampoco me imaginaba que algo así podría venderse.- dijo Korra ahora de pie con la ayuda de Iroh.

.-algunos tienen….-Iroh miro a Barrik.- gustos especiales.

.-si opino lo mismo….

.-Bueno chicos aparte de la fea experiencia de la mancha como la están pasando?- Barrik levanto los brazos

.-Mako querido puedes "expresarle" nuestros sentimientos de alegría y diversión?.-pregunto Asami sonriendo y mirando significativamente al maestro fuego.

.-Claro cielo.-levanto el pulgar el novio y luego se di un puñetazo en la mano.-hora de divertirse Barrik.-Mako comenzó avanzar hacia Barrik

.-Esa sonrisa no me gusta… ahhhhh!- una bola de fuego paso cerca de su cabello y comenzó el correteo.

.-tranquilo Mako… se suave con el.- Bolin lo siguió.

.-No seas aguafiestas Bolin…- rio Asami. Iroh y Korra se quedaron ahí mirando el bosque sintiendo la brisa tranquila de ese atardecer, estaba despejado. Iroh miro a Korra y se dio cuenta que ese era el momento indicado, bueno no era lo que había planificado una cena con vista a la playa más hermosa de su nación desde el balcón del restaurant más lujoso de toda la costa, pero era el momento indicado lo sentía y no dejaría pasar ese momento así que decidido avanzo hacia el avatar.

.-Korra…-ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

.-dime.- Iroh se quedó embobado el atardecer hacia que la piel de Korra brillara con una luz interior bella, eso animo su decisión.

.-He querido decirte algo desde hace mucho… pero no encontré el momento apropiado, a decir verdad tal vez este no sea el indicado pero al verte tendida en mis brazos sin mostrar ni una señal de vida… ahhh.-suspiro.

.-que pasa.-Korra comenzó a preocuparse.

.-Tú me gustas mucho.- le dijo sin rodeos, para Korra si el beso en la frente la dejo sin aire esa frase le dio un golpe en pleno estomago.-me di cuenta de ello cuando te vi luchar contra Vaatu… desde que me salvaste desde ese momento trate de acercarme lo más posible a tu círculo de amistades intimas… pensé que mi cariño era mi admiración hacia ti pero no…. Korra yo te amo.- Iroh miraba atentamente al avatar esperando una respuesta que no venía, ella estaba quieta sin decir nada, Iroh pensó que Korra se había molestado y cuando bajo la vista decepcionado ella arremetido de golpe y sin aviso para darle un beso en la boca gesto que Iroh no dudo en responder la tomo de la cintura fue un beso largo en intenso en pleno atardecer, cuando ambos se separaron juntaron sus frentes para sonreírse mutuamente.

.-Ejem….- Asami hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran, Korra se sonrojo como un tomate.- Barrik tiene algo que decirles.-ella sonrió alegre.

.-Como disculpa por este incidente los invito a pasar tres días en mi casa en la isla ember! En mi dirigible- dijo teatralmente.- todo pagado.-sonrió.

.-Mako y Bolin están llevando las mochilas.- Asami avanzo unos pasos.- nuestros acompañantes están bien… todos- dijo alegre.- y ya se están alistando para partir… pero tus chambelanes me pidieron que preguntara si estás de acuerdo con este viaje Iroh.-dijo ella mirando el bosque que Barrik observaba con interés.

.-que dices Korra?.- ella asintió sonriendo.- positivo! Nos vamos a la isla ember.

.-Excelente… bueno les dejo estar solas pero no tarden.- Asami guiño a Korra y se dio la vuelta para irse.

.-Mejor vámonos.-Barrik dijo latoso.- hay que recorrer una buena distancia para llegar al dirigible…. Creo que hare volar este bosque para crear una pista más cercana.-se tocó el mentón.

.-No puedes hacer eso el espíritu que nos ayudo vive aquí… y no pienso permitir que vuelen su hogar.- dijo ella levantado un puño.

.-Ok ok ok … sin violencia ya tuve suficiente del otro maestro fuego solo paro cuando le dije que los llevaría a la playa.- dijo masajeándose el brazo derecho.- el bosque será mi santuario personal es una promesa.-levanto la mano derecha.- así que tal si nos vamos ya.- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando completamente solos a Iroh y Korra.

.-El todo poderoso avatar defendiendo un bosque a puño limpio.-dijo Iroh tomado su mano.

.- Me considero una mujer de acción que palabras.-dijo ella un poco avergonzada, tal vez debería dejar de ser tan ruda y más… tipo Penna, Iroh la acerco a él nuevamente y le dijo:

.-a mí me encanta así como eres.- ella sonrió con fuerza y luego se besaron.

.-KORRA! IROH! BARRIK LOS QUIERE DEJAR…. VÁMONOS!-ese era Bolin gritando a todo pulmón, ambos se separaron.

.-creo que le voy a proponer a Mako jugar pelota quemada con Barrik.-el comentario de Iroh hizo reír a Korra, ambos se dieron un último beso tierno y comenzaron a correr tomados de la mano y a la distancia desde un lugar seguro el perro guardián rodeado de una gran cantidad de mariposas miraba a Korra y Iroh alejándose de sus dominios, agradeció mentalmente al avatar por defender su bosque y pensó que tal vez ya estaba comenzado a comprender esos gestos tan propios de los humanos, sonrió y dio un vistazo a la gran casa que ahora olía segura pero solo por si las dudas se mantendría en guardia y esperaría volver a ver al Avatar.

FIN


End file.
